Superfax Me
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: A late Valentine's fic. I dunno if I'm going to make it a oneshot or what. Lots of Fax. I might do something with Iggy and maybe something else with Nudge but again, this is still a developing idea. Chapter 4 up!
1. Fax Me

**So then... Yeah, this is my attempt at a random Valentine's Day chapter! Here goes!**

**(Different setting; at a school, not with Anne. Not with Jeb. Angel and Gazzy are going on a camping trip with their classes at the elementary school.)**

**Angel: 9**

**Gazzy: 11**

**Nudge: 14**

**Iggy: 17**

**Fang: 17**

**Max: 17**

**-**

**Max's POV**

Valentine's Day, bleh. I can't stand it, never really did grasp the point of telling everyone "I love you" on Valentine's Day. It's like a jinx, if you ask me, you say it on Valentine's Day but you meant it the day before Valentine's Day. After everyone else told you _they _loved _you_ on Valentine's Day, suddenly, the person you told you loved them isn't as appealing anymore. Unfortunatly, this happened with the people that told you they loved you as well, and it's a never ending circle of broken hearts. "You ready to go _yet,_ princess?" Iggy yelled up to me.

"I'm almost done! Jeesh! I swear, Fang is the only boy I know with proper appreciation for hair!" I cried, as I had been tearing the tangles out of my hair viciously.

Iggy cackled menacingly from downstairs, "That's cuz he _worships_ his hair. Get down here!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" We were spending our recent days in an abandoned house. It was gas powered, wasn't all that fancy or anything but it was a house and we were grateful. I threw my backpack over my shoulder, heading downstairs. Nudge was leaning in the fohyer, looking glum. "Hey, Nudge, what's wrong?"

Nudge pouted, looking up at me with watery eyes as round as saucers, "Me and my boyfriend broke up last week... And now I don't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with..." She sniffled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Nudge! It's Valentine's Day and you're a beautiful girl, you're gonna show him up and get a new guy!"

"I... I am?" She asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

I nodded, "That's right, you are."

She gave me a half-hearted smile, "Thanks, Max. I feel better, now."

"Good- Oof!" I stumbled forward when someone bumped into me. I knew better than to think that it had been Iggy, blind though he was, he made it a key point not to stumble. "Fang," I growled.

"Chill," He mumbled, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "I was messing with my hair, didn't see you there."

I smiled malevolently, "No foolin'?" He just glowered back. We walked to school everyday. It was a pain but it was better than the whole school knowing we lived in an abandoned house that everyone thought was haunted. Well, the fact that they thought it was haunted was mostly because we would hide whenever someone came near the house and say things like, "Pizza... I want piiiiizzzaaa..." in eerie voices. Oh, I'm getting off track, aren't I?

So we arrived at school and everything in sight was pink. I covered my eyes and screamed, "It burns!" The minute we stepped into the entrance. Fang laughed and explained the situation to Iggy who also got a kick out of it. We said our "see ya later"s and "good luck"s to Nudge and went up the stairs to the Junior hallway. I sniggered and jumped out of the way, pulling Iggy with me just as Fang was glomped by about half the girls in our grade. The other half watched the half that was glomping, waiting for them to go to their classes so they could quietly stalk him.

I went to my first period class after walking Iggy to his. It's not that he needed to be walked there, I just couldn't think of any other way to avoid running into Fang and his horde of fan girls. Especially considering I have the same first period class as him. When I finally got to first period I was relieved to find he was already in his seat and completely occupied by fangirls but as I walked to my seat my brow furrowed with confusion. There was a Valentine on my desk? I picked up the little white bag but didn't even bother opening it. Taped to the top flap of the bag was a candy heart that read, "Fax Me." I blushed, not needing anymore identification than this.

-

**Iggy's POV**

"Jeff! Jeff!" Tasha called. I frowned, continuing to run my delicate hands over the brail of my text book. "Did you hear what happened?!"

I rolled my sightless eyes, "Does it look like I've heard? I've been studying, you know, generally students do that to get good grades. Whoops, that's a foriegn subject to you isn't it?" I snapped.

I could almost see her put her hands on her hips as she huffed, "I don't have _time _for your taunts! I gotta tell you what happened!"

"Fine, what is it? And make it quick." She pulled up the chair next to mine and leaned in really close, although with my hearing she didn't really need to.

"So, you remember Macie? My friend with the crush on your brother?" Oh great, what did Fang do _now_?! "Well, she was trying to squeaze her way through the crowd to get to him and suddenly Max just walks right through the group like she's some sort of royalty or something! And usually no one would really care, I mean, come on, if she wants to see her freaking brother she can see her freaking brother, right?" I wish she got to point faster but I knew that if I tried to get her to quicken the pace she'd just get side-tracked so I held my tongue. "And then she puts a hand down on the desk and everyone's all, 'oh no, what's she angry about, now' ya know? But then she just kisses him, right on the mouth like there was no one watching! And it wasn't like, 'it's Valentine's Day and you're my brother, I'll give you a Valentine's kiss,' it's like... ew! And then they break apart and all the girls are just shocked, Macie was just getting ready to call Max out for what she did when Nick sticks out his tongue and pulls this little candy heart out. He reads it, smirks, and then puts in Max's mouth! How disgusting is that?! And, they're like, brother and sister!"

"They're adopted," I reminded her, although not thrilled with the way things were turning out. I can't even see and I'm almost sure Fang and Max kissing is one of those things you slap a 'viewer discretion is advised' sticker on. "But that... doesn't really matter... where are they now?" If anyone figured out that we weren't even related through adoption, what would happen?!

"They're in the counsler's office. They were called there cuz all the little shy girls ran and whined to her about it." Just great, Max and psychoanalyzation weren't things you wanted to put together.

-

**Max's POV**

I leaned back in the chair. So what, I kissed him. So's every other freaking girl in the school. What's it matter if I do, too? "Max, are you aware that this is your brother you just kissed?" The counsler asked.

I smirked at her, "Oh really? I'm sorry, I left my glasses at home, could have sworn it was the principle. My mistake." I put emphasis on the concinents of the last sentence. Fang chuckled under his breath earning him a dirty look from the counsler.

"Is this the first time you two have kissed?" That's a good question.

"No," We said as one, tonelessly.

Her eyebrows rose up off her forehead, "No?" She was beginning to get on my nerves. Aren't you listening, lady? "How _many _times have you two kissed?"

I looked over to Fang, we wordlessly debated what did and didn't count as a kiss. We decided a kiss on the lips was what she was really aiming for and nodded together. "Counting last time..." I began.

"Four," Fang finished. There was a pause.

"He said-" I started to clarify.

She held up a hand, "I _heard _what the boy said." The boy? "Four times?"

"We're adopted, you know that, right?" Fang scoffed.

"Yes, I know that. But that doesn't make this acceptable behaviour."

"So what, if I was just some random girl in this school, that would have been okay. But because we've lived under the some roof together (or no roof) for the last thirteen years, suddenly it's bad?"

She tossed her hands back and forth, unsure of what to say, "Well, no. But, you two... it's typical of adoptive children... to feel... like they're related to each other."

Fang flashed a toothy grin, "Oh, we feel like we're related, just not the way you were hoping."

"Oh, very funny, very clever. Okay, you two-"

"We have names you know," I cut her off.

She glared at me, "Alright, Max, Nick, I think you need to talk this out."

We just stared incredolously at her as if she were the mutant freak, not us, "About...?"

She moved her hands like a person imitating a train, "You know, how you feel... about each other."

"O...kay...?" I turned to Fang, "So... the candy heart, good touch, clever."

He shrugged, "Oh, I only went through about seventeen boxes of those things looking for one with that phrase. No one uses fax machines anymore."

"I'm a Fax machine." We laughed at our twisted joke but stopped when the joke started getting creepy and the counsler was giving us funny looks. "So... how do you feel about this?"

He laughed, "I think it's kind of fun, I like freaking out the little shy ones. They never say anything but after that they were, like, squealing to one another under their breath. Too funny."

"Is this just a game to you guys?" The cousler cried.

I pressed a hand to my chest, gasping with mock offense, "A game?! Goodness no! Whatever would we find entertaining about this? This is most certainly a big problem and must be handled with care!"

"You know! A lot of the girls in this school are up in arms about this!" She slammed a fist on her desk.

"So? When did I give a darn what they were up in arms about?" I retorted. Just then the door flew open and in walked Iggy. "What are you doing here?" I asked, sounding a little too casual.

His shoulders slumped and he sighed, "I'm _rescuing_ you."

I nodded, "Oh. Okay." He looked at me expectantly, "What?"

"Um... thanks?" He offered.

"Your welcome, what did I give you?" He shook his head.

"Never mind. Miss counsler lady ma'am-"

"Sally," She corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," It was a good thing he couldn't see the look she was giving him, "I'm afraid my brother and sister here aren't mentally sound. I've come to take them home where we will have a long disscussion about their recent misconduct."

She tapped her chin, "Uh... no."

"But-"

"No. They're sane, just annoying. They're staying in here with me until I get this mess cleared up. Go back to class Mr. Ride and I'll meet with you later." He grunted but left obediantly.

I faced Fang, "She called us sane."

Fang nodded, "I think my heart just stopped."

"Sally" rose a hand, seeing where this was going, "No _more_ CPR needed." She shot me a look. I shrugged.

"Well, I gotta get to my next class, lady," I began to rise from my seat.

She sighed, "Fine. Go to your next class. I'm having a talk with the principal about this. Expect to be called back down during your last period."

Fang chuckled, "Whatever."

**That was strange... and this has been sitting in my documents folder for three months. Since Valentine's Day.**


	2. Wakatte Imasu Ka

**Don't own MR. My OC's ain't in this fic.**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed! That made me so happy! So here's the... next chapter!**

**Max's POV**

As predicted, said call down to the office was delivered. Fang and I sighed and rose. The girls, I could feel, were glaring daggers into my back as we left the room together. Once out of the room, everything was quiet. Tense. I knew it was coming, I could feel the impending doom lurking underneath Fang's stoic disposition. It wasn't like I, Max, could just get away with kissing someone on Valentine's Day, let alone Fang.

Fang shook his head from side to side, watching his shaggy emo bangs swish back and forth. Then he paused and stopped walking. I rolled my eyes. 'Here it comes,' I thought.

"Max," Fang began.

I turned to face him, my expression a mixture of boredom, agony, and annoyance. He knew the look, "What?"

His shoulders slumped, alerting me that he wasn't in the mood to deal with my attitude, "We're going to have a talk when we get home."

"Of course we are. What would be the fun without a talk? What are we going to do, Fangy-boy? Talk about our _feeeeeelings_?" I sing-songed.

He frowned, "Yes. And would you quit acting like I'm the only one in the world that has any because you do, too. I can think of a lot of things that could hurt them if I weren't so cautious- Max! Quit it!" He shouted in a accordance to my moving my hand as he droned. "I'm being serious!"

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets and began to stroll along once more. "So? You're always serious."

"You're avoiding the issue, Max. You can't run away from this forever! Besides, you're the one that brought it up, not me. So now, we're having a talk. And I don't particularly have a preference whether or not it is our mouths or our fists doing the talking. Wakatte imasu ka?"

I huffed, I hated it when he lectured me in Japanese. Darn that frigging "English to Japanese Dictionary!" I didn't think it'd be a problem until he started insulting me in different languages! "Look, for the last time, I don't freaking know what you're saying when you-"

"I said 'do you understand?' You know, like capiche and 'entiendes lo que quiero decir'," He explained.

"Ack!" I hollered, "I'm going to rip my hair out if you say something in another language one more time!"

There was a brief pause that I knew was probably going to end in a fight, "... Shi tai?" He said in a questioning tone.

"That's it! You're so DEAD!" Just then "Sally" stomped out into the hallway, hands on her hips with an uncharacteristic frown smeared across her usually unnaturally happy face.

She pointed to her office. "Office. Now," She ground out. Scared of a human for the first time in our young lives, Fang and I did as she instructed.

We walked into the office and saw a kid with shaggy brown hair, freckles and apparently an obsession with yellow as I thought I could faintly see a yellow glow surround him. "Heya, kiddo." I waved.

He smirked, cocking an eyebrow and looking me up and down. Fang's brow furrowed as he stepped between the boy and I. He leaned over to face me, "I Noah," He explained.

"Sally" rolled her eyes, "Yes, that's Noah. He fell into a vat of radioactive waste. Now he has a yellow glow. He's in the special learning program."

Noah folded his arms and leaned back in his "comfy" office chair, "Yellow. Good," He insisted.

Fang sneered, I supposed he knew Noah. I began to walk off. They said something about penny and I heard one of them cry out with pain before beckoning for Fang to follow.

"Sally" sat us down in a smaller area with an even tinier desk that she sat at. "We're going to need to contact your parents about this." Crap. "What's your phone number?"

"Uh... You can't reach mom at home... She's at work."

"Okay, what's her work phone?"  
"She doesn't have one..."

"Cell phone...?"

"She's a nurse. She can't have it on while she's working."

She nodded, I thought maybe we were of the hook, now. "Of course, what hospital does she work at?"  
Fang swore, a little too loudly for my taste. "Sally's" eyes widened with horror and shock. I elbowed Fang in the side. "Um... we don't know?" I murmured.

She stood, "Children. If you know what's good for you, you will tell me where your parents are-"

"We don't have any-" Fang began, I elbowed him again, harder this time.

"At home... they're out of the country on a business trip. I'm in charge," I quickly covered up. "Sally" glared, she knew we were lying.

She picked up a work phone and began dialing. "Yes, Mr. Kaiser?" Oh, no! The principal! "Yes, the Ride family? Well, it seems that they have been living alone. I need to contact some sort of guardian and the children will need to be placed under an adult eye. Mine, if you would be so kind. Yes, thank you. I'll get right on it." She hung up. "Get Tiffany and Jeff together. Now. You're going home in my car. Max," She looked at me. I gave her my full attention, "I expect you to show me the way to your house. For now, my only duty to you children is that I will be watching over you and that I am Nick and your counselor... and somewhat Jeff but he seems to have his life straight for the most part." She trailed off, then caught herself. "But! I digress, Max, go fetch your siblings. Nick and I will be waiting in the van outside by the door when you come outside." I nodded and left. When Nudge and Iggy were all rounded up we went outside and saw a big blue van. Sure enough, there was Fang in the back seat... looking perturbed but unharmed. I climbed into the front seat. I droned the directions to her. She followed obediently. Well, if she was always this compliant, maybe this wouldn't be so horrible after all. We reached the house and I instantly headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to bed-" I began. Fang coughed. "Don't be alarmed if you hear screaming... I scream in my sleep sometimes. Or if you hear F-nick's voice sounding angry... I do that in my sleep, too," I warned the others.

Iggy sighed, following Fang and I, "I need to study. Just be quiet, would you?"

I smirked, "I'll try but I can't completely control everything I scream while I'm asleep."

"Especially not the parts that sound like me angrily cursing," Fang added.

I sighed, it was true. Fang may not talk much... intimately. But once you get that boy angry... Phew-y! We reached the top of the stairs and I veered left, towards my room, but Fang grabbed my upper arm and dragged me right, towards his room. "Jerk, now you got home field advantage..." I hissed. He shot me a dirty look over his shoulder that sent a, surprisingly, pleasant shiver up my spine. I vaguely saw "Sally" standing at the foot of the stares, watching Fang and I quarrel with worried eyes. We entered his room and I quickly searched it with my eyes because I knew that in a moment, my vision of the room was going to be clouded by Fang. It was amazingly clean and extremely dark. Faintly, the radio played a song in the background.

Then he grabbed my arms and slammed my back into the door. I repressed a hiss of pain by biting down on my tongue. "Now then, we're talking."

**I have the rest of this still thought up, chapter-ed fic? Only if I get reviews!**


	3. Soo desu nee

**Don't own MR. You know the drill.**

**Aw, thanks so much for the reivews! They're making me blush!**

**Max's POV**

Fang glared intently at me for what felt like an hour but only could have been a minute or so. "I don't hear much talking..." I whispered.

The corner of Fang's mouth twitched with slight amusment. He turned his head away quickly so I wouldn't see. "You noticed that, too?" He joked back. Funny, somehow I expected this conversation to be less friendly. He turned back to face me. "You realize this is your fault, don't you?" He pressed.

I rolled my eyes, "How is this my fault? You searched seveteen boxes for a candy heart that said 'Fax me,' how was I supposed to take that?" I shot back.

He chuckled menacingly, "Well, first of all, you didn't _know_ I searched seventeen boxes until after the incident. Secondly, it was a joke!" I felt like I had been smacked in the face. This was just a joke to him?! Who was I kidding, I wasn't taking it seriously either... I hadn't even thought the whole thing through before putting it into action, I hadn't thought through the consequenses at all...

"Well, if this is all a joke then I don't see what the-"

"This is much more than a joke, you know that, Max." Do I? Well, fer goodness sakes, I should have told me sooner! "Everything was going so smoothly... three years! This hasn't been an issue for three years! I thought that it was... I thought that maybe... and then- Agh!" He backed away from the wall a few feet to put his hands in his hair and scream, while still keeping me pinned to the wall with his elbows.

I smiled, unable to supress the comming sarcastic comment. "You look so manly when you scream like a heavy metal singer..." I said seductively. His eyes opened as tiny, ticked off, slits. I blushed and stared downward, "Yeah, not a good joke for the time... sorry." Still staring downward I noticed I could see down my shirt. Huh... that's funny... I guess I wore a black bra today... Why do they even have coloured bras? No one's going to see them... are is someone? I laughed to myself. What if I drew all over all my white bras? No one'd notice, right? That'd be too funny. I kept on sniggering to myself. Until I realized Fang was still glaring intensly at me. Right. I gave him my attention once more.

"Are you done staring down your _own _shirt?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Who else's shirt am I gonna stare down."  
"Max..."  
"Okay! Yes! I got distracted!"

He gave me a look of discontent, "By WHAT?!"

I tossed my hands back and forth, "I was hatching a plan to draw on my white bras."

His eye twitched after a moment's pause, "But then you'll see drawings through all your white shirts..."

Oh! "Hey! I didn't think about that! It's nice to have you around, ya know! I'd never know what to do about all my girly bra issues without you around, Fang!" I turned around, reaching for the knob when a cold hand grabbed the back of my neck, warning me that we weren't done here.

Fang's words came out in dismembered growls, "Stop... changing... the... subject..." I turned back around. "Three years everything was going great-"

"Look, you've already said that, get to the point."

"Well, what?! Suddenly... this is okay?! Every time I try to get close to you, you run away! Even just now, and we're just talking!"

I sighed, "Well..." The rest of my sentence caught in my throat uncomfortably. I tried reaching for the doorknob again.

"Stop it! If you just wanted to get the heck away from me, if you just wanted me to leave you alone, _THAT _was not the move you should have made, now finish your sentence!"

I shook my head. Aw, no... I couldn't possibly say what I was about to say, that would be... embarrassing... too embarrassing. I couldn't even think the words any more. "I can't... I um... forget..."

He shook his head disdainfully, "Max..." He hissed into my ear. Another shudder shot up my vertabrea. A small squeak escaped my lips, right into his ear. I could feel him smiling as breathing got harder. His lips just barely brushed my neck when a pounding on the door made us both jump about a foot in the air. I squealed with surprise.

"BUSY!" Fang hollered. There was a pause, then more knocking.

"_REALLY _BUSY!" I screeched. Generally that would have told anyone in our house that if they entered, they were dead, but the rapping insued. I pounded back. "Hey! Sally! I know you're our counselor and all but LEAVE US THE HECK ALONE!"

I heard her footsteps trail away. I gently nudged Fang, motioning him away from the door. He backed up a few paces, then took hold of my arms once more. "_First_-"

I frowned, "Aw, Fang! Come on! Just when we weren't fighting-"

He smiled maliciously at me, "Just because we're fighting doesn't mean we're making up."

"I know, it means we're making out, which is better."

He shot me an expression of disdain, "Are you listening to yourself, you sound like a hormonal teenager."

"I _am_ a hormonal teenager."

"Shouldn't you, the girl, want to build a healthy romantic relationship? Not just want to make out?"

I thought it over, then decided I didn't care, "Honestly, I'm not intrested in a relationship. Period."

He shrugged, "Okay then."

I leaned in with wonder, "Okay? That's fine? You aren't going to argue with me?"  
"Nope."

"Wow."

"Get out of my room."

I paused, "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. Get. Out. Of. My. Room," He responded, malevolence dripping in his words.

"But, I-"

"Go."

I shoved him, angrily, "This is so annoying! Fine, do you want me to sit you down and talk you through this?! Kiss number one, you were hurt, I felt sorry for you, I kissed you. I mean, I thought you were gonna die. Kiss number two, you went completely mad, kissed me, I ran. Kiss number three, you kissed me for no good reason whatsoever. Kiss number four, I kissed you because... I felt like it. And just now, you almost kissed me again, so what do you want from me? Do you want me to give you my heart? Do you want me to be your _lov-ah_? We're bid kids, we're seventeen, things don't work that way. Not for us."

"So what? What's going on between us?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know... I really don't."

"Soo desu nee..." I glared up at him, in response to his usage of Japanese, once more. Agh! "I've got a movie in the DVD player... do you wanna watch it?"

I stuck my hands in my pockets awkwardly, "Watcha got?"

"Mononoke-Hime."

(Woo! My favourite movie! Do the breakfast dance!) "Sure, why not?" Aren't I good at disguising my emotions? I'm like a girl Fang. That night I fell asleep on Fang's twin size bed, leaned up against his shoulder, the next morning I woke up to find he'd fallen asleep with his head on mine and that nothing'd changed. Well, except that Sally was pounding on the door like a mad woman. I shoved Fang off of me roughly.

Upon impact with the floor, he awoke, "Huh, what?" Smooth, very Fang-like.

"School..." Yawn, "time!" I said, stretching. He stood, scratching his head, then opened the door. Needless to say, Sally was all but happy to see him.

"Get downstairs, you're going to be late for school!" She shrieked. Then she pointed to me, "You're staying home today. If any of the girls are organizing a plan to attack you, Nick'll hear about it first. Just... go get changed or something..."

**Yeppers, chapter three, I am tired... We have nothing to drink at home... Stupid school dance tomorrow. Yay... Yeah, please review!**


	4. Restless

**Don't own MR. James Patterson does.**

**Sorry for making Max sound like a stupid moron, but there's a good reason for that. Believe me. It's coming up in this chapter or at least leading to it. I'm afraid I won't be following Fang to school but rather, sticking with Max, at home.**

**Max's POV**

Sally stayed home with me, as though she thought I was going to run away if she didn't. It was Thursday. Angel and Gazzy would be coming back from that field trip Friday. But as I laid on my bed, my nails scratching restlessly at the sheets around me, I realized that, had Sally not been here, I very well may have run off.

I didn't like this, not knowing where everyone was. I didn't like thinking Fang was at school with all those stupid girls and I wasn't there to supervise. Iggy was there, too. I always figured Iggy could handle himself. But somehow, thoughts of just what possibly could happen to Iggy while at school crept into my mind.

Poor Nudge, no girl to escort her there and back. What if the boys in here grade picked on her? What happens if her new boyfriend breaks up with her?

I tossed and turned. I knew that I needed sleep but I couldn't do it. I turned on the radio but every song reminded me of the Flock that I wasn't with.

Mostly Fang, though. I tried convincing myself it was because we'd fought the night before but that wasn't it. I tried to pretend that last night never happened, that Valentine's Day was a bad dream, but that wasn't true. I began to scold myself for what I did yesterday. Why did I do it? What was wrong with me? I stood to pace. Nothing was right. I wasn't usually this restless, even when I wasn't around the Flock. What was happening to me? All I wanted to do was pick something up and chuck it out the window. I wanted to stretch my wings and fly. I wanted to get out of here but I knew it wasn't claustrophobia. I wasn't trapped in this house.

I was trapped in my mind.

Three o' clock, I saw, finally rolled around. Only fifteen minutes until they'd get home from school. I realised I hadn't eaten yet but quickly pushed the thought from my mind. I ran downstairs and sat on the other side of the sofa that Sally had been reading the newspaper on. I bounced up and down, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the others that had gone to school. Sally would glance would hesitantly glance up at me from behind her newspaper from time to time. Sometimes I would occasionally smile back but sometimes I would have worry etched into my features. I could feel every intricate crease in my expression. I didn't like it. I wasn't sure what emotion to feel and my body seemed to be compensating by showing them all at once.

The door creaked open and in walked Iggy, Fang, and Nudge, in that order. Suddenly I knew which emotion to feel, my lips curved upwards into an involuntary smile. I stared wide eyed and wondering as Iggy made his way upstairs, Nudge made her way to the kitchen and Fang set down his backpack. He looked up and his eyes met mine.

His nonchalance mixed with my joy somewhere within the two seconds we held each other's gazes, making my face fall and his rise. He rose a questioning eyebrow and I blushed, turning away. "We didn't do much today. No homework," He told me.

He then started towards the stairs. I trailed along silently behind, feeling Sally's eyes boring into my back. I nudged him when we'd gotten upstairs, "How was today?"

He looked at me, disturbed curiosity once more shown brilliantly through his chocolate eyes, "I told you. Not much. How was your day? You're acting like a squirrel on drugs."

I flinched. Ach, true. "I dunno... I've been acting this way today. What? You've never been restless before?"

"Of course I have, I've never _stalked_ someone because if it." Hey! Not true!

"I'm not stalking you!"

He shot me a dirty look, "Then can I go into my room alone, thank you?" He slammed the door in my face, upon entrance to his room. Jerk.

Passing Iggy's room I overheard him on the phone telling a bird about the bees. I didn't question it, he can educate whoever he feels like educating and whatever he feels like educating about.

I stepped back into my own room, feeling unease and discontent. I ran to the phone and started dialing Ella's phone number. "Hey, Ella?" I asked when she picked up.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I don't feel so good..." I mumbled.

She seemed to take notice in the tone, "Oh, what's wrong?"

"I dunno... I feel weird. All restless..."

"Did something happen today?"

"I stayed home and the others went to school, does that mean anything?"

She mumbled to herself under her breath, trying to solve my dilemma, "I'm sorry. I've got nothing. I could ask my mom about it, though?"

"Naw, don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll pass..."

"Maybe you just missed Fang, eagles mate for life, ya know," She laughed, "Alright, I gotta go. Talk to ya later." The line went dead.

Eagles... mate for life? I spread out one of my wings, staring at it intently. Did that look like an eagle wing? I plucked a feather and looked it over, sometimes sniffing it, sometimes listening to the way the breeze sounds after going through it. How was I supposed to know if it was an eagle feather or not? It's a Max feather. I've always thought of it as a Max feather.

"Which one of us knows most about birds?" I thought. Well, Iggy probably would but he'd probably laugh at me for asking. Fang definitely wouldn't know a thing about it but he did have the laptop. I slammed a fist onto the bed. Did Nudge know anything about birds? No, she's got good grades but her good subjects are Social Studies and Math, not Science. Why Fang?! Why always him?!

I made my way back to his room, knocking gently on the door. A disgruntled sigh discouraged me a bit. He opened the door slightly, just enough to see me, then he opened it all the way.

"What?" Smooth. Very gentlemanly, Fang.

I rolled my eyes but scratched the back of my head, embarrassed, "I need to use the laptop."

"What for?"

What for?! Since when does he question my authority?! "For whatever I want to, just let me use it. I won't even erase my history so that you can see what I've been up to." He stepped out of my way to let me into his room. "What? You're not going to get it for me, I have to get it myself?"

He shrugged, "It's charging, you gotta stay in here with it."

Agh! "Of course I do..." I sat down at his desk and started typing immediately. First, what do eagles look like, more preferably, their wings.

Well, turns out Golden Eagles, found in North America (that's where we are!) have black wings. Not me. But, bald eagles have brown wings, that sounds more like me.

So now to look a bit more into this. I laughed spitefully to myself as I researched Bald Eagles on a whim that I was acting like an idiot because of it. Huh, they do mate for life, would ya look at that. I rested my chin on my fist, staring the computer screen. Maybe Ella was on to something. "Hey, Fang?" I called. Fang took his ear phones out and paused his Walkman.

"Yeah?"

I spread out my left wing, and pointed to a picture of an eagle on screen, "Do my wings look like that eagle's wings?" I asked.

He studied closely for a minute or two, "Yeh, why?"

I shook my head, "Notin' ... it doesn't matter."

He pointed to something on screen, "It also says they do a mating dance. Just like you," He sniggered, then plopped back on the bed. I frowned. He had reason to be annoyed, I would be too if my supposedly closest friend suddenly started acting like this. Indecisive and rude and WON'T ADMIT WHAT SHE KNOWS IS FREAKING TRUE BECAUSE SHE'S AFRAID YOU'LL _**LAUGH**_ AT HER! But anyway, so maybe I was an eagle?

I tossed something random I picked up off the desk at him to get his attention. He groaned with disturbance, rising once more, and turning off his CD player. "Why don't you figure out what bird you are?"

His lips curled upward and his words were gruff with animalistic irritation, "What is this? A personality test?" He sat down in the chair with me, I was almost on the very edge, though. "Why don't you go sit on the bed?"

"I'd rather sit here," I shrugged.

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." So basically, he looked through species of birds with black wings. But not Ravens because he didn't like flashy things, not crows, too common. He was very picky about whatever I pointed out to him. After about a half hour of searching I'd decided he was the Eurasian Sparrowhawk. "Why would I be the _Eurasian _Sparrowhawk?"

I smiled maliciously, "Don't get so surprised, you speak Japanese don't you? Besides, they switch mates every season. _Just like you_," I hissed.

"You're one to talk-" He began, but I cut him off.

"Ah, ah! Eagles mate for life."

He elbowed me, semi-playfully, "Shut up, I'm not the Eurasian Sparrowhawk." And so we continued to search. We trailed onto a sub-species of hawk that Fang had a strange appeal with. "This is me," He said.

I folded my arms, "The white-breasted hawk? That's you? You've got black wings!"

He pointed, "So do they. And their underbellies are white. And you gotta admit, I'm pretty pale."

"Yes, you do look like the walking dead, I still don't think that means that that's you-"

"Plus," He cut me off! "Close to nothing is known about their mating habits. Case closed," He meandered back to his bed.

I huffed, "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

He waved, "See ya." I contemplated slamming the door on my way out but thought that Nudge could be asleep and didn't. Was that really what was going on? It was spring... Mating season? I laughed at myself, my own stupid fears. "Idiot," I told myself, then fell asleep.

**Sorry if that seemed a bit hard to understand. And sorry for everyone else that reads my stuff and finds that I always use mating season or heat or something in there but I think that that's a big reality for the flock because of their DNA and I love to write about birds and I love to research. Please review!**


End file.
